How We Fell In Love
by bttf4444
Summary: What were Lorraine and George thinking during the fateful night, as they feel in love? This story was written in response to the BackToTheFanfic Challenge of March 2005.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

**Author's Note: This story was written in response to the BackToTheFanfic Challenge of March 2005.**

_November 12, 1955  
9:00 PM PST_

All week long, Lorraine Baines had a crush on this mysterious new boy named Calvin Marty Klein. The problem was, for some reason, Marty always seemed to ill at ease around her. Furthermore, some of his mannerisms did seem a bit odd - even to the extent that her father had a rather unfavourable opinion about him. On the other hand, he seemed a bit disappointed that she smoked and drank. She did have a hard time figuring him out - but, oh, he was so handsome. He was also very courageous, despite his small stature. This was one trait that she valued in men.

However, now that she was kissing him, something didn't seem right. In fact, she felt kinda dirty - as if she was not supposed to be kissing him, for some reason. She had to tell him how she felt, and she was so worried she might break his heart. Even though he seemed to blow hot and cold with her all week - she figured, from his courageous acts, that he must really love her.

'This is all wrong,' Lorraine said, sighing. 'I don't know what it is - but when I kiss you, it's like kissing...' Lorraine than paused a bit, before adding, '... my brother. I guess that doesn't make any sense, does it?'

'No, it makes perfect sense,' Marty replied, much to Lorraine's surprise.

Lorraine wasn't too sure of how to take Marty's comment, but she didn't have much time to think about it. Her heart skipped a bit, as she heard footsteps.

'Someone's coming,' Lorraine whispered, as she was frightened.

Suddenly, the door opened - and someone was pulling Marty away from her.

'You cost 300 bucks damage to my car, you son of a bitch,' shouted an all-too-familiar voice, who Lorraine immediately recognized as Biff. 'And I'm gonna take it out of your ass.' Lorraine looked up, as Biff said to his gang, 'Hold him.'

'Let him go, Biff,' Lorraine demanded. Her crush for Marty may have died out, but he was still her friend. 'You're drunk.'

Just then, Biff turned to take a close look at Lorraine. Unfortunately, she hadn't been dressed in a very modest manner - so, quite naturally, Biff had taken the opportunity to make an advance towards her.

'Well, lookie what we have here!' Biff said, in a learing voice.

Lorraine desperately cried to cover up her dress a bit by backing into the car. The night she had been dreaming about all week was starting to turn into one of her biggest nightmares - and, unfortunately, Marty was too weak to save him from Biff.

'No, no, no, you're staying right here with me,' Biff continued, as he stepped into the car.

'Stop it!' Lorraine cried out. She desperately hoped for someone to come rescue her.

'C'mon!' urged Biff, as he began to fondle her. Lorraine suddenly felt like throwing up. Biff had very bad breath.

'Stop it!' Lorraine cried out again. She was determined to fight against Biff's advances, tooth and nail.

'C'mon!' Biff repeated. Lorraine tried to shove Biff off of her, but he was too strong.

'Leave her alone, you bastard!' shouted Marty. Lorraine then felt touched that Marty still cared about her, even after tell him how she felt about kissing him. It was a shame that Biff's gang was so much stronger than him.

'You guys, take him in back - and I'll be right there,' Biff was telling his gang. As the gang continued to watch, Biff added, 'Well, c'mon, this ain't no peep show!'

Biff then closed the door, and he said to Lorraine, 'Now you will give me what I want!'

'You are a very sick pervert!' Lorraine shouted, angrily. 'I hope you burn in hell!'

Biff then slapped Lorraine, and he shouted, 'Don't you dare speak to me that way! Didn't your parents teach you any manners?'

'They certainly did,' Lorraine retorted, 'but I don't have manners for perverts like you! People like you don't deserve respect.'

'Oh, is that so?' sneered Biff, as he began to French kiss Lorraine. Lorraine was struggling against Biff with all of her might. She felt like crying, but she refused to cry in front of Biff. This was turning out to be the worst night of her life.

Just then, the door opened, as a voice called out, 'Hey, you, get your damn hands off her!'

Lorraine was amazed. Someone actually came to rescue her! She looked up to see who it was - and, to her amazement, she saw that it was George McFly!

'I think you got the wrong car, McFly,' Biff said, angrily.

'George, help me, please!' Lorraine called out, with desparation.

'Just turn around, McFly, and walk away,' ordered Biff. George just stayed where he was, though. 'Are you deaf, McFly? Close the door and beat it.'

'No, Biff, you leave her alone,' countered George.

Lorraine looked to George, stunned. She had never seen him stand up to anyone before. She was seeing an entirely different side to George.

'All right, McFly, you're asking for it, and now you're gonna get it,' shouted Biff, as he stepped out of the door.

Lorraine was shocked, as George made an attempt to punch Biff. However, Biff grabbed George's arm and began to twist it, causing George to let out cries of pain.

'Biff, stop it,' Lorraine cried out, horrified. 'Biff, you're breaking his arm. Biff, stop!'

'Shut up, Lorraine!' shouted Biff. 'This doesn't concern you.'

'Stop it! Stop it, Biff! You're gonna break his arm! Stop it!.' Lorraine then jumped on Biff, and she shouted, 'Biff, leave him alone! Let him go! Let him go!'

Biff then pushed Lorraine to the ground, as he laughed. Lorraine was in a daze, she was in great pain. Then, to her amazement, George had punched Biff in the face. Biff immediately passed out.

Just then, George reached out to Lorraine, and he asked, 'Are you okay?'

Lorraine smiled gratefully, as George lifted her up. She then began to realize that maybe George was the man for him, after all. She had obviously under-estimated him before. She was silent, as she and George began to walk towards the gym.

oooooooooo

George McFly was starting to feel desperate, as he was hopeless caught inside the phone booth. Even Mr. Strickland had refused to rescue him. Then, to his relief, he saw Lester Collins - who was one of his best friends. Lester walked over to the phone booth, and began to free George.

'Hey, buddy, how did you get stuck in here?' Lester asked, concerned.

'Dixon and some of his friends locked me in here,' George said, shaking his head. 'Look, I need to go find Lorraine Baines.'

"Oh, yeah, right,' replied Lester, as George told him all about Darth Vader and his plan with Marty earlier that day. "I guess you'd better hurry and get going, then."

George quickly ran out of the school, as he looked for the Packard that Marty and Lorraine would have been in. As he heard moans coming from the car, as well as seeing an obvious struggle, he was concerned that he might have been too late.

With his heart racing wildly, he quickly opened the door and firmly said, 'Hey, you, get your damn hands off her!' Then, as he took a closer look at who was in the car, he realized it was Biff Tannen who was in there! 'Oh!' George said, stunned.

'I think you got the wrong car, McFly,' Biff said, angrily.

'George, help me, please!' Lorraine called out, with desparation.

'Just turn around, McFly, and walk away,' ordered Biff. However, George refused to let Biff intimidate him, and he stood his ground. 'Are you deaf, McFly? Close the door and beat it.'

'No, Biff, you leave her alone,' countered George, as he was amazed by his newfound courage. He had never had the courage to stand up to Biff before.

'All right, McFly, you're asking for it, and now you're gonna get it,' shouted Biff, as he stepped out of the door.

George was feeling very frightened, but he still stood his ground. After all, he still remembered that night that Darth Vadar threatened to melt his brain, if he didn't ask Lorraine to the dance. Part of him suspected that the alien might have been Calvin Marty Klein himself, and that that was maybe was he was so insistent that George asked Lorraine to the dance. Just then, Biff grabbed George's arm and began to twist it, causing George to let out cries of pain. George started to feel a bit hopeless.

'Biff, stop it,' Lorraine cried out, horrified. 'Biff, you're breaking his arm. Biff, stop!'

'Shut up, Lorraine!' shouted Biff. 'This doesn't concern you.'

'Stop it! Stop it, Biff! You're gonna break his arm! Stop it!.' Lorraine then jumped on Biff, and she shouted, 'Biff, leave him alone! Let him go! Let him go!'

Biff then pushed Lorraine to the ground, as he laughed. George was suddenly raging with anger, as he saw how ruthless Biff was. In his anger towards Biff, George found himself gaining some courage as he reached out to punch Biff in the face. Biff immediately passed out. George was stunned. He could hardly believe what he just did. For the very first time in his life, he had taken a stand against someone.

Just then, as his heart filled with love for Lorraine, he reached out to her and asked, 'Are you okay?'

Lorraine smiled gratefully at George, as he lifted her up. He then realized that Marty had been right all along. He and Lorraine were fated to be together. He was silent, as he and Lorraine began to walk towards the gym. He felt like a new man. 


End file.
